


things eliot spencer doesn't think about

by Theo-Sev (Sevv7)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s04e14 The Boys' Night Out Job, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Unknowingly Requited Love, set after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevv7/pseuds/Theo-Sev
Summary: “If I said that, then that means I would be thinking about you and Parker, which I never do,” Eliot had said.Because Eliot is a big fat liar who is in love with his best friends.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	things eliot spencer doesn't think about

“What are you trying to say? I’m not exciting? What is it?”

Eliot’s backed himself into a corner. He’s good with women, sure - but good in the ‘short-term romance’ kind of way, not in the ‘dating’ way; not like Hardison’s asking.

And that’s not even getting into the fact that Hardison isn’t talking about any woman, but Parker.

It’s a conversation he shouldn’t be having. He’s compromised. Can’t be objective even if he wants to. But Hardison’s watching him intently with searching eyes, like he thinks, despite himself, that Eliot might actually have some advice worth taking.

So Eliot opens his mouth, and he lies.

“That’s not what I’m saying. If I said that, then that means I would be thinking about you and Parker, which I never do.”

Lie. Lie, lie, lie.

He thinks about them separately, together, with him. Sometimes he just thinks about them being safe and happy. Sometimes he thinks about them doing other stuff, letting _him_ do stuff.

It’s fucked up, is what it is.

They’re his team and they like _each other_ , and Eliot’s never wanted more than he can have, never in his life. Except now. Now he wants, and he wants very fucking badly.

If his answers are lacking conviction though, well Hardison ain’t picking up on it. In fact Hardison ain’t picking up on much, because he’s just gone charging into a Mexican cartel hideout, and Eliot’ll be damned if he gets so much as a scratch on that fucking stupid gorgeous face of his.

How did this even happen to him? He’s the guy you meet in a bar and have a few nights of fun with, ain’t been more’n that since, well, since Aimee. But these people have crept past his defenses in slow inches and he never even saw it coming. His whole life is entirely theirs and they’ll never even know.

He’s gonna deny it though, he knows himself well enough to know that. The cute lady cop at the impound lot? Sure, he’ll take a crack. It’s weak, what he lays on her, but she seems flattered enough, like maybe she’ll take his number if he offers to write it down. Thing is though, Hardison’s getting chased by dogs and he’s gonna be so ridiculously proud to tell Parker about that later - how he braved a pack of snarling wolves, or however the fuck he’s gonna tell it back, and Eliot’s walking away before he even realises he missed his shot with her.

Come on though, time to pull himself together. Hardison and Parker are building something and if he lets himself keep wanting then he’s gonna end up miserable. Because they’re gonna make a go of it, he can just tell. Better to cut his losses now so he don’t end up ruining this weird life he seems to have managed to build for himself.

Then there’s this other girl. Real pretty. Definitely not a nun. Hurley seems to like her but come on, Eliot needs a win tonight and she’s just his type. He guides her into McRory’s with a gentle hand on the small of her back, and she gives him a look. Soft eyes, narrowed just a touch, and parted lips.

Interest.

Maybe his night’s back on track after all, as long as he can keep his mind off Parker and Hardison long enough to make sure he ain’t gonna end up sleeping alone again. She smells sweet and she laughs easy, and when she sits on his lap she grinds down onto him like she knows exactly where his mind’s headed, like she’s happy to go there with him.

“Don’t talk to them. Then they’ll make us stay,” he says into her hair as they walk towards the door.

Too late though, Parker’s pouring drinks for them and recounting her night with the handsome mysterious thief who Eliot has no right to feel jealous over. Hardison’s face is brightening by the second as he realises that Parker has no interest in ‘handsome and mysterious’, lighting up the room like a small sun. Of course it was going to go like that, Eliot’s seen Parker watching Hardison enough to know that one night with a new guy ain’t gonna sway her.

He tells himself he’s happy for them. They get each other, just like they deserve. Someone kind and honest and he really needs to stop thinking of them both as hot, but fuck it, they are, and he _can’t_ stop even if he wants to.

The girl - Lupe, she’d said, is enamoured by them, and he’s not even mad. They’re funny and quick and they play off one another so well, like they click. Sometimes he thinks he clicks too, when Parker’s poking at his bruises or Hardison’s catching his hand to sweep him into awkward hugs. Wishful thinking’s all that is though.

Hardison’s grinning something stupid by the time Parker reaches the end of her story. Watching her like she’s the only thing in the universe that matters. Eliot can see the heat behind his gaze, reverent and utterly respectful. Damn though, boy’s got it bad.

As if Eliot’s one to talk.

He stands up to Parker’s booing, but he can’t stay here. His mind’s going places he ain’t okay with, ‘least not here; wondering about if Hardison’s gonna take his advice, how he’d go about it, how the two of them would look together--

Sticking close to him, Lupe follows. He kisses her in the cab they take back to his place, his blood warmed by images he don’t have any right to. Having her with him helps, brings him out of his head and lets him concentrate on the things within his grasp - her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. His hands skim down her waist, gentle but intentional.

She responds in kind.

They stumble in, Eliot grasping in the dark for the light switch with one hand, even as the other is pulling urgently at buttons.

It’s not usually like this - A Night with Eliot Spencer. He likes romance: cooking good food, choosing out fancy wine, doing his hair nice… But he needs to get himself over his team mates and fucking it out with someone who seems more than willing seems like something that might work. And even if it doesn’t, he’s so annoyingly turned on from watching them earlier that giving it a shot ain’t exactly a hardship.

Lupe’s gorgeous and she moves like a dancer. Has the stamina of one too. He’s always enjoyed pleasing a person, and the way she writhes beneath him and the sounds that escape her just make it even more satisfying. And she gives just as good as she gets, too; tugging Eliot’s hair just hard enough that it intensifies _everything_ without ever being too much; running her neatly manicured nails over his stomach, back, thighs, enough to leave red lines until morning… he don’t know what she’s figured out about him but she’s pressing a lot of his buttons, intentional or not.

They fall asleep wrapped up in one another, sweaty and exhausted. And maybe it ain’t exactly what he was looking for, but he’s not one for complaining.

It’s a few hours shy of dawn when he wakes up. He comes to slowly, enjoying the post-sex looseness in his body and letting thoughts drift across his consciousness as they please. He’ll get up soon, shower and dress and make Lupe something nice for breakfast. Waffles maybe, or pancakes. Thick and fluffy like the ones Parker demands.

Maybe Hardison’s making them for her this morning. Probably not, unlikely he’ll go from twenty to a hundred percent in less than a day, just ‘cause Eliot told him to speed things up a bit. It’s a nice thought though, the two of them, bodies curled together and marked up from passion after a night together.

Fuck.

Would they go another round before getting up? Surely yes. Look at them, how could they keep their hands off each other? Would they spice it up, second go around? Go slowly and map out each other's bodies with their mouths? Would Hardison babble when he got close, or would he push his face into Parker’s hair and breathe her in and --

Eliot’s palming his cock before he’s even realised where his thoughts have wandered to. His morning erection, usually ignored, is turning into arousal, rapidly. And that’s a lot harder to ignore.

He picks himself up quietly and heads to the shower, not really sure what he’s gonna do about it until he’s shucked off his pajama pants and stepped into the jet of hot water. And once he’s warm and wet and naked, it’s kind of an easy decision.

Trailing a hand down his chest - rougher on himself than he’d be on anyone else, he wonders if Hardison gets himself off like this. Quick and hard in the shower, thinking about all the things he could do with Parker, _to_ Parker.

His hand closes around his cock, firm and confident, he knows how he likes to touch himself. He’d be gentler with Hardison, at least at first, ‘til he could work out what he’s into. Slide a knee between his thighs, nudge his balls, watch his eyes widen and his mouth open as Eliot reaches a hand between them and grips him, tugging slowly, drawing out breathless noises as he kisses down his neck. _Fuck._

Feet planted firmly apart, one arm braced against the wall, Eliot rolls his hips forward, slowly meeting his fist. His eyes slip closed, better to imagine sinking down between Parker’s legs, licking and biting his way up her thighs, tasting her as she shudders above him. Hardison watching them, his eyes dark and warm, a hitch in his voice as he tells Eliot exactly how to please Parker until she’s coming against his tongue with full body tremors.

The part of him that thinks that maybe fantasizing about his two best friends is wrong doesn’t get a look-in. His cock is leaking precome slowly and he wonders how it would feel if Hardison sucked him off.

Damn, that’s a pretty sight.

He snaps his hips harder and breathes heavy from exertion.

It goes like this, he imagines.

Hardison opens him up with those long, clever keyboard fingers of his, and then takes over with his cock, thrusting lazily as Parker positions herself on Eliot. He can please both of them, like this; move them in time together, all as one. Skin damp with sweat and lube and saliva, touching them everywhere he can reach, feeling muscles shake with pleasure. Timing his thrusts into Parker so he falls back onto Hardison at just the right time to make him groan. Reaching a hand to Parker’s clit, circling and teasing, watching her eyes flutter shut and her back arch, until Hardison’s hips are moving erratically and his cock is brushing Eliot in that place that punches the breath out of him and Eliot’s hand on Parker speeds up, just the right side of rough. And suddenly she’s gasping and tightening around him and fuck does she feel good. His own end is closing in and he tries to hold out against it, for Hardison.

Someone cries “Please.” Maybe it’s him. Moans and hard breathing blend together in a beautiful symphony of love and sex and Eliot can’t imagine hearing anything that sounds better. Hardison’s fingers grasp tightly on his hips, scrabbling for purchase as he groans out something wordless and so fucking hot. Parker is still fluttering on top of him, although stilling slowly, and then Hardison hits that spot again and fuck it feels amazing and Eliot can’t hold on any more and he’s coming, and coming, and coming. His whole body singing with pleasure as Parker rolls her hips through it and Hardison buries himself deep with a similar blissed out expression.

Eliot looks down, breathes, slow and shaky. There’s come streaking white on the wall of his shower.

He really ought to stop doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot: Maybe you’re slow-playing it just a, just a little bit.  
> Hardison: I’m slow-playing?  
> Eliot: You know what I’m sayin’.  
> Hardison: Like, I need to be more assertive or something?  
> Eliot: Assertive is good.  
> OH THE IRONY ELIOT SPENCER!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading, drop me a comment if you're so inclined! Thanks <3


End file.
